Fringe Division
by alymar185
Summary: A one-shot I thought I discarded years ago x)


**A/N: Probably won't be continuing this but it would've been a shame to delete this story so, enjoy!**

* * *

It took me a few moments to feel her prescence in the room. Normally I get a feel for that kind of thing. Someone spying on me. But this time I got barely a tickle on the back of my neck before I whirl around to encounter probably the most sexiest, beautiful woman I've laid eyes on. I clear my throat and step back in surprise. Where did she come from? And who exactly is she? No, no. How did she get in here?! Theres only one entrance.

"Hello. I understand you've been searching for me . . . I'm Olivia Dunham." said the woman.

Her husky, slightly accented voice sent shivers through me. Wait.

"_You're _Olivia Dunham." I couldn't keep the skepticism out of my voice.

"I'm sure I've changed much from the last photos that have been documented in my file. Those are from when I was . . . Eleven?" She smiled unexpectedly. Like she couldn't believe how much time had gone by. Her eyes refocused on me.

"Its, as I understand it, that Walter has not only been released from the asylum but also has been sanctioned by the FBI to conduct experiments on the civilians in open cases as well as the original Cortexiphan students he studied in Florida." she said quietly.

"Yes. Thats why we've been searching for you. We need your help. Walter says you were his most successful-"

"Dont. Please I'm begging you as one human being to another. Just . . . Dont."

I stop talking. I know asking so much of her is hard but the world could be potentially ending as we speak. She's our last hope of saving the universe. And if it wasn't for the fact that this could be pulled out of one of my old Marvel comic books I'd be asking her point blank if she has any super powers handy.

"Why did you come? You're not here to kill Walter or me. You're not here to help. What do you want?"

She smiles a little more. And then turns away. "I've forgiven Walter and Bell for what they did to me long ago. And, on Walters concience, what he didn't do. I am prepared to offer my services to the government. But only on one condition." her quavering voice said.

"Name it." I ask.

"No experiments. Any and all scientific inquiries into my abilities will be provided by me. I've spent my entire life running away from . . . All of this." she gestures around the lab. "Its time I stop running and faced my past. But I can only do that if you _promise_ me I'm safe."

The enormity of such a promise is not lost on me. I can't gaurantee Bell or Massive Dynamic wont take matters into their own hands and keep her locked away to poke and prod. But I can promise to warn her if I suspect they'll try. And then again I can just break in and sneak her out. Walter will keep away, if only because the threat of the asylum is still tangible.

"I can't honestly promise you'll be safe. The world is literally ending around us. But I promise to help you and keep you safe in every way I can." I croak out. Walking towards her, she turns around as I solemnly swear, "Not everything in this place is all bad. Walter and the work we do here is different. We try to help people and figure out how our universe is suddenly morphing around us. We could really use your help."

Her eyes search mine. If not to see the truth then to wonder why I'm staring at her like this.

Our stare down breaks apart when the sound of footsteps show everyone is approaching.

The door slams open and, like a lightning strike, Walter snaps out "Peter!"

He grins suddenly when he sees me. "Get out the bunsen burner. I've just discovered a new recipe for peanut butter schnaps. It pro-"

Walter stops suddenly, Astrid slamming into his back, when his eyes widen with recognition. His face bleaches of color and he waveringly asks, "O-olive? . . . "

Olivia steps around me and smiles breifly before a shadow crosses her face. Her expression clears as she says calmly, "Hello Walter."

))))))))))))! !))))))))))))

"Okay. The first of your presumbably latent abilities I'd like to try would be levatation. Now I'm going to place this cup full of water in the middle of the table. And when I prompt you we'll time you and record how long it will take for you to lift said cup off of this surface."

Seeing everyone crowded around me with such serious faces I have the sudden urge to laugh. Or to cry. Or to snap their necks. I try to keep my face clear of all of this while I try to deal with the crazy, and possible homicidal, thoughts.

Okay, heres a laugh. I crack my knuckles and roll my shoulders. Closing my eyes I try to look as if I'm concentrating on the secrets of the universe and open them to look seriously at the cup. Seriously. At the cup. Hah!, I try not snort in derison.

I mastered levitation during my early teen years. Occupational hazard when dealing with puberty. My emotions have always been deeply tied in with my . . . Abilities. Thats why I'm always so blank on the outside. On the inside I've got more personalities than Walters rooming buddy in St. Marys.

Okay, concentrate! I mentally start a drum roll as I straighten and quickly snatch up the cup in my hand and take a drink.

The others groan and protest but quickly shut up when they notice everything in the room around them has suddenly levitated 2 to 3 feet in the air. While they were goggling at me I was lifting the heavy machinery, the beakers, the test tubes, the, er, cow. They all gape and turn slowly to me in surprise, fear then understanding.

I grin slyly as I take another sip. "So what else have you got?".


End file.
